A Dollar of Apologies
by Anonymous Imani
Summary: ""I'm sorry for this," he whispered. I didn't even have to time to process what he said before he leapt at me..." Susan, a prisoner gets an unanticipated visit from a guard with an unusual task to fulfill.


**Okay, so this is my first actual one shot, just an idea that struck me last night. I realize that I suck at lemons, and should actually stop. But they're such a challenge, and I enjoy them. This one isn't as explicit as Amaya and the Nighttime Intruder because I figured Hey, leave some to the imagination. So here goes my 1 AM attempt.**

I looked up to see who entered. It was the tall guard, the one with the lean build who always offered me a shy smile. He approached me cautiously, tentatively, which was unusual for him. I waited for him to speak, but he just stood there in front of me, eyes darting about the room and hands clasped nervously in front of him. Then his eyes met mine, apology written in them. "I'm sorry for this," he whispered. I didn't even have time to process what he said before he leapt at me, squeezing my wrists in his hands and forcing me to the ground. I cried out in surprise, mostly, and then pain when I felt something digging into my back and his tight hold on me.

"What are you doing!" I shouted at him as he straddled me. It was a stupid question. He didn't answer but with the cold glint of determination in his blue eyes. I felt sick to my stomach. Or at least I would if I could even feel it. It seemed to have dropped somewhere between my knees, which I also couldn't feel because the guard was resting his full weight on them so that I wouldn't kick him. He was damn right in thinking I would. But I could hardly draw in a breath with him strategically crushing me like that. All the fight I had was pinioned to the ground and released futilely in huffing breaths. I stopped. "What do you think you're doing, Cade?" I spit venomously at him, hoping my breath stunk because I could see it blow the hair that escaped from his ponytail. I didn't even know that I knew his name before it slipped out of my mouth, just when I needed it. I must have heard one of the other guards calling him that.

"Susan, please don't fight this," he said in this voice that pleaded with me. Turned out he knew my name, as well. "I don't have a choice, alright?"

I sputtered for a moment, completely outraged. "_You _don't have a choice? _**I**_don't have a choice! You bastard, how could you-" A sharp, resounding slap pulled the words from my mouth. A second later, I realized that it was me who had been slapped, and Cade who had done the slapping. I was actually too shocked to say anything, do anything besides lay there and look betrayed. Cade brought his face closer, murmuring in my ear. "I'm sorry, that was for the effect. Listen to me, Susan," he demanded urgently as if I wasn't already. "You know what I'm here to do. The General thought it would loosen your tongue, so to speak-" Oh, this was going to loosen _something _all right. "- and he has ordered me to do it. He's watching, through that little glass window- Don't look!" He seemed to anticipate exactly what I was about to do. I froze, cursing. "He's watching us, but he can't hear."

"Then fake it!"

"You can't really believe that would fool him. Susan- he has my sister. If I don't follow through- because he _will _do a follow-up examination- he's going to be ten times worse to her. And I can't let that happen. I'm sorry. Nod if you understand." And the way he begged me to understand, with his eyes and his raw honesty, it softened my heart. So we were both unwilling participants here.

I nodded, and my joints creaked audibly.

"Good. Now you must do everything I say, Susan- everything. When I lift my head, you must fight me. Tear your wrists away and fight me." He spoke in that steady, soft voice of his, as if he was telling me how to fix my car or something similarly mundane. "I am going to hurt you. Nod if you understand."

Well that was a big leap. I mean, I understood, but did he really have to do all of that? What if this was all some elaborate hoax to trap and shame me? Did I trust him to... well, do this right? I had no choice in the matter, though. I figured Cade was going easy on me, letting me know and all. He could have just come in and raped the hell out of me, I supposed. I nodded.

Cade said no more. He lifted his head, this condescending and cruel expression plastered all over his face, and I felt his grip on my wrists loosen. I fought like hell. I wrenched my arms from Cade's grasp, using that as a distraction to put all of my power into a knee to his stomach. Cade _oof_ed in pain and surprise, and reached for me again, but by then, I was scrambling away. I threw an elbow back into his neck- well it was supposed to have been his nose, but I missed. The man was _tall_, after all. I rained blows and kicks on him, and rushed to my feet. Or at least I attempted to. Cade caught my ankle, just as I took a step toward freedom. And then he yanked me back down to the hard tile floor. He was stronger than he looked. That didn't make for fun hits. He squeezed an arm around my waist and then slapped me twice on the same cheek- _Ow!- _and knotted his fingers in my hair in order to pull my head back. "You're doing well," he seethed at me. I realized that Cade had planned this out, how we were positioned. His back was to the window, now. The General probably could not hardly see my face over Cade's tall, square shoulder. "But I need a little bit more terror, and less struggle," he huffed. He shook me so violently that my brain felt like it was just rolling around in my skull. And then he slapped me again. On the _same cheek_.

"Look-" I began roughly.

Cade's hand became a vice around my neck, but his words were gentle. "I didn't want to bruise up both sides of your face," he explained patiently. "But I need you to be bruised. Sorry." The hand released, and I gasped for breath

I had a feeling that that wouldn't be the last time he murmured his apologies to me. Cade 'forced' me to the ground while I tried for this terrified look. It wasn't that hard, though. I mean, I was a virgin, and with the situation being as inevitable as it was... well, it wasn't exactly how I dreamed of my first time.

I came to myself again, and I felt the cold tile against my back and Cade's weight on top of me. He had that determined, concentrated look in his eyes again. It said, "I'm going to make this as quick as possible, and I'm going to kill that man for ever laying a hand on my sister." At least, that's what I would be thinking as took off some girl's jeans and panties on a hard floor and parted her thighs so I could settle between them. Cade slid his own pants and briefs down, then, and lightly pinned my arms above my head. His cheeks colored pink when I looked down. I mean, I was curious. Embarrassed and helpless and in pain, yes, but it was all momentarily overpowered by that pesky little _curious_. And it was like, _Whoa, now I wish I hadn't_. But it was too late. In my mind I could still see the size and shape and color and _size_. "Oh, God," I groaned, looking up at the ceiling. The flourescent lights seemed to groan with me. "It's not going to fit." I didn't mean for it to come out as a defeated whisper, just a simple statement of facts. Cade hesitated, for just a fraction of a second. I hoped the General missed that, the pervy old man. "Are... Are you a virgin?" Cade asked, and I could see his eyes telling me to wittily snap _No, are you? _and get it over with. But, looking into his sad and sharp, icy eyes, I whispered the affirmative.

Cade groaned and cursed rudely. "Aw, shit," he whispered over me, eyes shut tight and not pleading with me for once. "Fuck you, Flint. _Fuck you_." Cade looked at me then, and his icy gaze was like icicles driven through my eyeballs. "I'm so, _so _sorry for this, Susan," he apologized again. I figured I'd better start keeping track of them, maybe have him put a quarter in the jar for each time. But I didn't voice these bitingly detached and sarcastic comments. Instead, I refrained from shrugging. "Had to happen some day, I suppose."

Cade looked heartbroken for me, I swear he did. He was probably beating himself up over this more than I was. But a new, different kind of determination was in his eyes then. His next comment revealed his thoughts. "I'm going to make this good for you," he promised fiercely. And that caused the weirdest reaction. Heat seemed to pool throughout my body. And I got a tingly feeling where it counted. Surely I couldn't be getting turned on by this twisted, sick- _Well, he is very kind_, some unbidden voice in my mind supplied. _And _handsome. That was enough of that. I regained my look of please-don't-eat-me for the sake of drama and urged Cade on. "Just do it."

He agreed, but then reached down between my legs. Now I wasn't _that _inexperienced. "You don't have to-"

"Shut up," he commanded, and it wasn't acting. And I kind of liked it. So I shut my mouth, which really did escape at the most inopportune times.

Cade manipulated the nerve-filled flesh between my legs until my body felt warm and tingly all over and I didn't want him to stop. He stopped. "Wait- _Oh!_" A finger had slid inside of my increasingly moist opening. Cade nodded, like he was pleased with himself, and pumped his hand slowly. I could already feel myself nearing an orgasm. God, I was easy to stimulate. The second finger got me that much closer. I _throbbed _with the pleasure Cade was bringing me, and glared at him all the while, like a good, resigned victim. Then came the third finger. It kind of hurt, actually, the way it stretched me, but I couldn't hold back the shudder of pleasure as Cade wriggled his third finger in with a "Unh, you _are _tight." They wormed their way inside, creating these tremors within me that sent lightning to every nerve in my body. They twisted, causing me to reach out to grab a hold of something so that I didn't lose my mind from the blinding Oh Yes feeling. (That something was Cade's arm.) They bent, right into that one dense spot, and the lightning wracked my body in one _raging _storm. I clenched my teeth against the keen of pleasure, forced my hips not to rock against his hand- as much- squeezed my eyes so tightly shut that it hurt. But it was no use, I came shuddering and hissing Cade's name, and all I saw was the bright blue of the sun wrapped around a winter's icicle. Cade had this satisfied, triumphant look on his face as he pulled his fingers out of me, and then back in. The continued stimulation made me clench around his fingers so tightly that he couldn't pull them out. Then, gradually, my muscles released his hand. He grinned. "That's never happened before."

I believed I'd just had a double orgasm, if it was possible in such a short span of time. I scowled at him. "Boasting is unbecoming," I informed him with a frown.

He slapped the ground next to my head, reminding me that we were still under speculation. Well, that felt odd. The General must've been some kind of voyeur if he was still watching us. And the whole false-rape-with-a-stranger situation did make for an awkwardly fast bonding experience.

"Susan," he began, very carefully, "I want to make this easier on you. If I finish faster..." he let his voice trail off, and my mind filled in the rest. To finish fast, he would need me to start him off. But that meant I would have to... "Okay, what do you want me to do?" I said, and I think he might've been surprised at my quick conclusion because his eyebrows lifted at me. The mild blush was there again.

"You decide."

Then _I _was the embarrassed one. "Er, I can do that... that mouth thing. It would be more believable."

Cade bit his lip, but jerked his chin in agreement; it probably looked like an angry gesture from where the General was sitting. "Alright, Susan. You fight, I slam your head into the ground, and pull you up to... Well. When I... I'll let you know. And we can... it'll be over." Poor Cade was blushing like a Jewish high school virgin. Again, he led me to believe he was even more uncomfortable than I. "Go."

Once again, fighting was no problem for me. I even bit Cade for good measure, snuck a headbutt in there, and definitely provided some scratches. His hand went back to my kinky hair, though, and he shoved my head against the tile. I was even a little dazed, like when he shook me, but this time I saw little pinpricks of light dance across my vision. I could feel myself slipping- falling- into a blanket of blackness. "Stay with me, Susan. It's almost over." His words brought me back. I blinked a few times, and we were shifted so that _I _was between _his _legs, and I felt something at my mouth. Oh God, it was _him_. His hand was still tangled in my curls and so he could guide my head onto his head. The irony wasn't wasted on me. I resisted a bit, and he slapped me quite gently. And then I took it. It wasn't that bad. Like sucking on a big, rough hotdog. Cade made a whimper in the back of his throat. "That feels..." he choked out as I took as much as I could and touched the rest. I used a few tricks my first college boyfriend had taught me to drive a man crazy and hurry this thing up. Very suddenly, he yanked himself out of my mouth.

"Are you ready?" Cade's ever steady voice actually _shook_, and his continuously apologetic eyes were now dark with lust. His pupils had dilated so much, he looked high. I was strangely smug- because I had done that to him- and also having a hard time focusing, a defense mechanism, perhap- "_Oh Christ and Lord above!" _I shouted, crushing Cade's arm underneath my grip. He went still, akready embedded far into my body. But all I felt was wave after wave of pain radiating from where Cade had rammed into me. It felt like pulling a muscle, but slowly so that you knew exactly how much damage you were causing. My body cried out in protest. "_Shit_, man, you'd think you were trying to break a door down, not a hymen," I snapped.

"I'm going to hit you," Cade warned, and not a second later, his fist smashed into _the same _side of my face. That one _really _hurt. I even yepled and tears stung my eyes.

I squirmed underneath him. "Cade, this is all very painful," I told him bluntly, emotion still creeping into my words. He apologized with a strained, whispered voice. That was four or five quarters. Unless you counted what the eyes revealed. Then it was about ten.

"Not going to lie, Susan. It'll hurt. Cry for me... Please." His usually flowing sentences were oddly clipped, spoken softly, and that was when I realized that it took some effort for him to remain still.

I nodded, not caring if Flint saw at that point. All I was concerned about was Cade pulling out of me, and slamming back in. We both cried out, for different reasons. Cade did that whimper again. "You're so tight, so, so tight." It became almost a chant for him, as he, quite appropriately termed, _fucked _me. On the other hand, my mantra was, "Don't tear apart. Don't tear apart." It almost seemed as if that was Cade's objective, though. He was so hard and unyielding inside of me. And fast. And thick. I realized I sounded like some whore and mentally toned it down. But the reality was, he had a large penis, and I wasn't exactly prepared to accomodate it. Every thrust sent pain buring through me, searing like a brand from the inside out. I let the few tears that were building up silently slide down my cheek. Wasn't he supposed to have been 'close'?

"Hurry up," I ground out through clenched teeth. "What, you want me to talk dirty to you or somethin'?" Cade's lips twitched up at that, but he was mumbling under his breath with a look of concentration furrowing his brow and sweat dripping off of a few strands of hair. "Oh Cade, you're such a fucking animal," I said caustically, my words distracting me from what seemed like an eternity of rough pain.

Surprisingly enough, this went a long way towards finish Cade off. His hands moved to grip my hips bruisingly, lift them up for a deeper angle, I suppose. And then he came with a whimper, his hips right against mine as he buried himself all they way in. It was then that I realized we used nothing in the way of birth control. _Ah, hell_. Something told me Cade would be a good dad, though. Not that I _wanted _to bear his child or anything, I was simply making an observation. Suddenly, he reached down between my legs again, and began touching me. "This is for you," Cade explained at the question in my eyes. I felt the pain become overpowered by pleasure as he touched me, absently thinking that it was a smart idea. He used the same technique as before, but with Cade still buried inside of me, the sensation was like an imitation of actual sex. At least, I was guessing. It was much better than when he brought me off with his fingers, for sure. With just a few more tweaks and pinches, I was riding a wave of euphoria and lightning all together, shuddering out Cade's name again. I came back to the same room, the flourescent lights, the tile floor and Cade on top of me.

After a moment or two, Cade pulled out, and we both scrambled to put our pants back on. It was hard for me. I still hurt, and there were nasty bodily fluids all in between my legs. I was unsure of what to do now. Pillow talk wasn't exactly an option. Whether Cade was even going to talk to me was a factor. I shouldn't've been worried, though. He pulled me into an embrace- a fought one, of course- and murmured some really sweet words to me. Oddly enough, that felt more real and intimate than the sex- rape?- did. "I hope you save your sister," I told him.

"Thank you. I will. And once I do, Susan, once I kill that bastard... I'll come back for you."

I refused to voice the cliche of, "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever told me." But at that moment, it was truly applicable. Instead I opted for a more practical, "So what next?"

"You wait." His voice turned fierce. "You hold out as long as you can, Susan. They'll give you about three days alone with your 'demons' after this. I'll need five. Can you do that?"

I hesitated. A lot could happen to a prisoner in two days. Especially a female prisoner. But I could manage. For my freedom, for my life, I could manage. "I can do that."

Cade pulled his warm presence away, leaving me at a loss. He turned, and I couldn't help it; I clutched at him like the heroines in movies that I hated. But, fulfilling the cliche, he grasped my arm- gently, this time- and kissed me. A real kiss. It wasn't hard or rough or faked. A real kiss that left me floating.

"See you soon," Cade whispered softly in my ear. Then he let me go, and walked away, out the little steel door that trapped me in here. But before he did, though, he paused. And his backwards glance held promise, lifted my spirits. My "Be careful," never escaped my lips. He left.

I turned to the small darkened window, to General Flint, who I knew was watching every single moment. I strode up to the little glass he hid behind, and even though I knew I would pay for it later, even though I knew it was stupid, I did something I shouldn't have. I dragged a thumb across my bruised throat slowly, and, very deliberately, pointed to him. I mouthed something universal that he didn't need to hear. "You're done." And I smiled.

**A/N: Soooo, let me know what you thought. Personally, this is my favorite second favorite out of the stories I've posted, with God's Quest a close first. The main characters there have a lot of history, but here, I purposely left the details of Susan's imprisonment, her cell, her background very vague as with Cade. I wanted to focus on their personalities in this one situation, reveal them implicitly. These are my original characters, but they're terribly underdeveloped, so I didn't have much to go on.**

**About Cade. I'm big on name manings, so I actually looked up names that meant 'gentle' and chose one for him. Susan wasn't as lucky; her name was a random pick. **

**Review or die!**


End file.
